Match
by curiousmeem
Summary: Chloe always knew that in the fight for Lex's affections one day she would have to face her match. She just never expected it to be like this.


**Chloe always knew that in the fight for Lex's affections one day she would have to face her match. She just never expected it to be like this.**

Sitting in front of the dresser the girl put earrings on and threw a final cursory glance into the mirror. Her fingers slid over the waist of the dress and rested on the slight curvature of her hips. _'Finally, something that makes it seem like I'm not a stumpy ironing board.'_

_"_Ready, Chloe?" Lana Lang, a vision in a whimsical purple gown, stood framed by light in the doorway.

"Yup, feed me to the wolves now."

"Chloe!" Lana smacked Chloe lightly on the shoulder as the girls walked out of the room.

The sounds of a jazz band floated up through the floor. The lights in the mansion had been tastefully dimmed giving Lex's home a warm, welcoming glow. The russet wooden walls and wine-colored carpets seemed grander and antiquated when framed by the evening light dripping off the chandeliers. Flower arrangements littered the hall completing the look. On the first floor guests milled about making small talk as they munched on appetizers.

For the people of Smallville the chance to wine and dine in style, especially at the exclusive and prestigious trappings of Lex's multi-million dollar home, were few and far in-between. Anyone who was someone was without a doubt at Lex's gala of sorts. Rumor had it Lex was planning on announcing his complete takeover of Luthorcorp, or the acquisition of an extremely large and powerful competitor, but no one knew for certain. Lex had invited all of Smallville through an advertisement in local papers, made short public statements two weeks in advance and kept preparations under wrap.

Martha Kent sipped on champagne and chatted with Nellie; her husband, Jonathan, protectively nursed a plate by the refreshments table looking slightly uncomfortable in the dress pants and button-up shirt. He seemed to be debating the merits of the undoing the suffocating buttoned-up collared shirt. '_This shirt is eating me.'_

Gabriel, meanwhile, laughed at something witty said by one of his factory co-workers, all of whom looked relieved to be seeing the casual side of their boss' personality.

Pete, Clark and Lex were amicably chatting by one of the suits of armor that decorated Lex's home. Lex, legs casually crossed at the ankle, rested an elbow on the fireplace as he leaned in to the conversation.

_"_You sure outdid yourself on this one Lex." Even Clark, dressed to the nines in a white shirt and black slacks, seemed slightly taken aback at the sheer splendor on display in the mansion.

"Well Clark, as my father always said, 'if the public isn't left speechless but what you've done you've done nothing at all.'"

"Right. Speaking of the devil incarnate, where is he?" Pete glanced around the room.

"Away on a conveniently timed business trip in Europe. Something to do with meeting with our stockholders..." Lex smugly answered. Clark, for once, nodded in understanding.

"So Lex, that mini-bar is open all night right?" Pete drained his glass and made eye contact with one of Lana's friends that was across the room. Without waiting for an answer he slipped out of the conversation and swaggered to the girl. '_Damn, girl, why haven't you met me before? Better yet why haven't you gotten tickets to the gun show before?'_

Clark could only shake his head. Pete never grew tired of womanizing. It didn't matter how many times a girl turned him down, his sheer determination always overcame all of the women he flirted with. Most girls gave him their phone numbers out of frustration. Despite his strong will, Pete was handsome and charming in a self-effacing way.

"And I think our dates have arrived." Lex motioned at the two girls descending from the curved staircase and making their way into the crowd. One was a vision in a red, form-fitting gown and the other a vision in flowing purple. The colors of their dresses complimented perfectly their personalities. Lana's taffeta scoop-neck lavender gown was soft and girlish, playing up her femininity in a soft manner. In contrast the top half of Chloe's gown sparkled in the light, the halter-style v-neck would have looked crude on anyone with a taller, fuller frame, but on the petite blonde it came off as feisty. The bottom half, separated by an empire waistband that rested under her chest, lacked embellishment but reached the floor in an almost Grecian style.

"Lana," Clark's mouth dropped slightly, "you look really, like really pretty."

Everyone laughed slightly at Clarks school-boyish compliment. The farm boy turned beet red, and coughed lightly. "I mean, you look really beautiful."

"Thank you Clark." She rested an hand on his arm. "Care to dance?"

"Of course." The couple drifted onto the floor. The band started a slower number and everyone in the room seemed to smile at the sight of the brunette peering up at Clark. They were practically the town's icon of All-American young love. Farmboy falls in love with high school sweetheart, who so happens to be homecoming queen.

Lex downed his whiskey and a tray immediately appeared at his left. "My lady?" He waggled an eyebrow at Chloe.

"Not quite yet Lex. " She slipped her fingers through his and led him away from the fireplace. The two had been dating for a few weeks now. It had started when they had run into each other more often at the coffee store. Their verbal judo had turned into flirtatious banter underscored by a meeting of the wits and heady conversations. Dinner dates and romantic outings naturally followed.

It seemed now that Chloe had matured after college, she and Lex had more in common than ever before. Despite their facetious cynicism about the world in which they lived their underlying faith in good triumphing over evil and their hope for the future connected them. Chloe and Lex had much in common: both coming from "broken" homes, both at a young age having had a clear idea of where their future career, workaholic tendencies, and most importantly both being extremely obstinate and opinionated about everything from what they ate to the way the country should be run.

"So Lex, are you finally going to tell me what this shinding is all about? Has Luthercorp finally crushed all of its' competitors? Or could it be that you've finally found the secret to replicating human life? No wait, I've got it, you're ready to acknowledge that your father is indeed the devil incarnate!" Chloe smirked hoping that she would get a rise out of him.

"Now, now Miss Sullivan. You're going to have to wait until the announcement, just like the rest of the press." Lex, for some reason probably attributed to the years of living under his father's wrath, could always one-up Chloe at verbal judo. "Besides, Miss Sullivan, shouldn't you be off the clock? If you would like to know more about Luthercorp and it's future, you'll just have to make an appointment with my secretary."

"Not even," Chloe slid her hands up the lapel of Lex's black shirt and wrapped them around his neck, "if I do this." The girl leaned forward shortening the gap between their faces. She bit her lip in anticipation and demurely closed her eyes.

Lex grazed a kiss onto her lips. "No Chloe, not even then."

"Well, I guess that's it for my feminine wiles. I always knew they'd get me nowhere. Besides it just so happens that when I call your secretary you're away on business, even when you're not."

Lex smirked. "Maybe, I could put in a good word for you with my secretary. You know, so that you're not banned on the Luthercorp premises anymore. Of course, it's only under the condition that all future attempts at getting an exclusive interview will be made through the front door instead of breaking and entering through my ventilation system."

"Lex! That over four years ago. I was in high school and desperate for something to make my writing profile stand out for college applications!"

"And you did just fine without my help didn't you. Even landed a job offer from the Daily Planet at graduation didn't you?"

"Let's dance, Lex." Chloe pulled him onto the dance floor and wrapping his hand around her waist for the second slow dance of the night. '_Of course, you don't need to know that, that's probably because I gave them all of my extra information on Luthercorp's work with companies in the middle-east. And I'm not talking about the fake leads you planted for me to find in the computer's main system.' _

Lex rested his chin on top of her head and swayed to the music. Their image was tangentially opposite to the one presented by Clark and Lana but they were perfectly well-suited nonetheless. Lex's shorter frame, excepting the expensive red leather belt that complimented Chloe's dress, was decked in black from head to toe.

Chloe released a content, chest-rumbling sigh. Suddenly the band broke out in a fast, swinging number and the dance floor seemed rejuvenated. Lex brushed a kiss across her forehead.

"If you'll excuse me, it's time for the company announcement." Lex discretely nodded at and moved towards the somber woman holding a black portfolio at the foot of the grand staircase.

Waiters and waitresses streamed into the foyer and silently and quickly gave everyone fresh flutes of champagne. Lex ascended a few stairs of the grand staircase, grabbed a flute and slowly gazed across the room at everyone. The band quieted down and as silence overtook the room his stance alone drew everyone's attention.

"Welcome everyone, friends, family members, colleagues, and even members of the press. As you all know Luthercorp has recently been working industriously to branch into other fields. Our advanced research and development teams have been working tirelessly in partnerships with laboratories, competitors, and even universities across the globe in order to promote and develop the most progressive, cutting-edge technology. It is with great pleasure that I announce our acquisition of Smithwells Petroleum Incorporated. Smithwells, the leader in providing the largest source of oil and other forms energy-nuclear and renewable-will now be a subsidiary of the Luther Corporation."

The few reporters and photographers that had been invited to the event immediately began snapping pictures of Lex and taking notes. Some were furiously typing away at their cellphones reaching out to bosses and contacts for more information. One young stud reporter sidled up to Chloe and ask for a comment.

"Now, would everyone please join me in welcoming the lovely Dr. Shane McFaye." Lex started a round of applause that spread from the corners of the room to the edges of the back where the double wooden doors had been thrown open. In strode a woman in a stunning white gown. Her gown perfectly complimented her brown hair and olive complexion. Her piercing almond eyes commanded everyone's attention.

"Good evening. As Lex might have mentioned Smithwells is now a Luthercorp subsidiary. This will give us, at Luthercorp the ability to utilize Smithwells vast and expansive resources in order to cut into currently expanding industries. Specifically, the renewable energy sector. Now, this might seem confusing or scary to you all...after all what does this have to do with Smallville and how will it affect your jobs, am I right? You might also be wondering why a company that just purchased the world's largest oil reserves would have any interest investing in solar, wind and biofuel technology. Well, we at Luthercorp believe that although it is a priority to provide you with energy in a reasonable and cost-efficient manner, we also believe that it would be irresponsible if not downright buffoonish to not look at more sustainable long-term options."

Chloe threw a glance at Lex to see his reaction. He looked quite pleased with himself. He had a hand casually tucked into a pocket and was gracefully sipping his drink. Her mind had been working overtime trying to figure out what would be said next.

"And that is where Smallville comes in. In the coming months Luthercorp will be opening a new factory. And Lex has stated that he wants to give current employees precedence for the new positions along with the training-all paid of course-needed to fulfill the new responsibilities. The new factory will be manufacturing the chips and technology for solar panels and windmills. Furthermore, those panels, wind and water technology will be tested out here in Smallville. We expect this factory to be the most advanced and complex in the nation and we want to work with you to make you a part of it too. "

Gabriel, the factory manager, and everyone else from the company seemed interested and excited at the news. Although a lot of people made a decent living through farming or work at the Luther corporation advancement opportunities were rare. New or better jobs were only made at one's own manual and fiscal expense.

"More details will be made available at the press release scheduled on Monday afternoon. Thank you everyone. Please join me in a toast to the future of Luthercorp and Smallville."

After taking a sip from her champagne the woman descended the stairs and joined the party. She materialized by Lex's side. Throwing him a saucy smirk she stated, "Well Lex, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends."

"Of course. Clark, Lana, this is the brilliant ." Lana and Clark smiled warmly at the woman.

"Please call me Shane." Doing away with the usual handshake she gave both of them a warm hug. "Actually, you wouldn't know it, but I'm from Smallville too. I graduated from Smallville high and completed my first year of college at the local college. Prom queen of the class of...," She trailed off, "well, if I tell you that I'd be telling you my age and that a woman never tells." She laughed coquettishly.

Chloe and Peter had made their way over to meet the guest of honor.

"You must be Chloe. I feel like I've known you forever. Lex has told me all about you! I have to say he hasn't done you any justice, you're even more stunning than he stated you were." Shane smiled widely at the girl.

"Funny, Lex, hasn't mentioned you." She extended a hand, and gave Lex an inquisitive look.

"Really? We've been working together the past couple of months. But being the star reporter that you are, the Daily Planet's darling..." Suddenly she was cut off by a reporter.

", we'd like to ask you and a few questions about the merger with Smithwells. Can you spare a few minutes?" The reporter in question, clad in a somber red two piece suit, was surrounded by many other members of the press hoping to score a sound-byte.

Lex placed a hand on the back of the woman's back and with an apologetic smile stated, "Excuse us for just a few moments." As they walked away Chloe tossed back the rest of her drink, Lana quirked an eyebrow, and Clark and Pete's eyes trailed after them, or rather after the researcher.

* * *

><p>Chloe opened her eyes to the muted tones of Lex's bedroom. After the party dwindled in the wee hours of the morning she and Lex spent the rest of the evening together. It was often during short intervals like these, when they had the privacy of his mansion, that they were both able to let their guards down. Their vulnerability and comfortability with each other kept the conversation flowing in a much softer way. It seemed that once they were away from prying eyes their wit lost its' edge, and snark transformed into humor. The ability to be silly together, a quality which they rarely demonstrated made their relationship, in their minds, far sexier than any encounters with previous lovers.<p>

"It was about time."

Even perched at the end of the bed hands clasped on his knees, while Chloe still had crust at the edge of her eyes and morning breath, Lex managed to look casually impeccable and at ease.

"Unh."

He placed a tray with a steaming mug of coffee and two pieces of toast in front of her.

"I have a surprise for you." Chloe was too busy indulging in the gourmet coffee to pay attention.

"You know Lex, I think the tabloids would be shocked if any of them ever realized that I'm not dating you for your money, but rather your coffee collection."

He drolly raised an eyebrow, "Right." He pulled open the door, reached into his pocket and pulled out a small red ball.

"What's that?"

"You'll see."

He squeezed it and out of nowhere came a small furry dog running into the room. It bumped into his heels and pawed at the air in the hopes of getting the squeaky toy. Lex picked her up with one hand and approached the bed.

"Chloe...meet...well, I haven't named her yet. I figured we could do that together." The curly-furred white dog rolled into the sheets and nudged Chloe's bare leg with her body. Her tail whisked back and forth as she started pawing at the ball.

"Lex this is...I...I don't know what to say." Chloe had never had a pet before. And for that matter neither had Lex. Lex was enamored with the fur ball. From time to time he would run his hand up and down her back and scratch her ears.

"She's adorable isn't she. And hypo-allergenic so you don't need to worry about allergies. I'll keep her most days and we can walk her together."

Lex seemed genuinely excited. Chloe, on the other hand, felt hesitant, lukewarm at best.

"Chloe...you don't like it do you." Lex peered at her inquisitively.

"No, Lex. It's not that. The puppy is adorable. I love it. I just think that it's a lot of responsibility. I'm a bit surprised."

"Don't worry it'll be fine."

"Lex, we're both away at work a lot and I just don't know...Give me some time to get used to her. Gabe was never into pets...so...this is a first."

"For me too. My father couldn't tolerate having me in this house, much less an animal." He squeezed her hand appreciatively. At that moment the pup barked and slipped the drool covered ball onto Chloe's lap. Lex laughed. "Thank you."

"Fine, but you're gonna have to start getting your expensive coffee delivered to me. On a daily basis chump. Daily. Basis."

A smile tugged at Lex's lips. "Anything for you."

**Authors Note: Wow, so I've been away from writing for a while now. I don't really know what happened. I spent the weekend waiting out the hurricane in PA and this idea suddenly came to me. Hope you all like it, and please let me know what you think. My original plan was to make it a stand-alone but I feel like it has potential to turn in something further. **


End file.
